


Bird With Broken Wings

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Wentworth  <br/>Pairing: Joan/Bea </p><p>Note: I have no idea where this came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird With Broken Wings

Joan watches the woman in the cell buck and turn, murmuring her dead daughter's name. She is small, slim and fragile, like a bird with broken wings. She knows she should want to control Bea Smith but all she wants is to protect her, keep her close and safe and... alive. 

The woman she is watching in the cell is not alive, not really, she's broken inside and sobbing openly to herself. She forces the woman to deal with withdrawal, she watches as Bea fights to come back and find a way to live. Soon though, soon Bea is back in control of herself. 

Joan calls for Bea to be brought to her and, when Bea arrives, rises, making sure to shut the door and lock it before turning her attention to Bea once again, she can see and hear the woman's breathing catch in her throat and smiles, she can handle this woman being a little tough, although it seems like Bea is open to being controlled.


End file.
